lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Malik Manning
Malik Michael Manning (born January 22, 1989), better known as his stage name, Freshh Kidd, is an American record producer, DJ, and rapper. He is the cousin of rapper Corey Hall, college basketball player Brandon Manning, and San Andreas Sharks quarterback Jordan Manning. Early Life Malik Michael Manning was born to Monique and Marcus Manning in Los Santos. Malik lived in the middle-class Temple/Mullholland area as a child and attended Los Santos High School. In 9th grade, he and a group of friends started the Freshman Gang. At its start, it was mostly for protection from the older kids and bullies. They started making music. All the way through high school the Freshman Gang created hip-hop and rap songs that were played at local parties, events, and even one time at a professional American football game. He later went off to college at Blue Mountain State where he started to get more into the music business, rapping and producing his music to the campus and out of campus world. Career 2004-2009: Freshman Gang With his freshman year classmates, Malik started the Freshman Gang group. They began to produce and write music that was distributed around the school and city of Los Santos. They weren't very popular around the city, but at Los Santos High School they were. The artist's in Freshman Gang were Malik, Riley Williams, Corey Hall, and Jamaal Wright, and Shawn Morris, but they considered everyone that graduated in with their class to be in the Freshman Gang. This is when Malik started using the name Freshh Kidd. People called him Kidd Freshh sometimes so he went with both, officially being Freshh Kidd though. Later on, Shawn got addicted to using pills and was put in a rehabilitation center multiple times. He later left the group. On November 17th, 2007, the group hit a crossroads when members Riley Williams and Jamaal Wright were shot and killed during a drive-by at an Idlewood gas station. They were in a group of people, mistaken to be members the Seville Boulevard Families. In an interview with a local Los Santos news station Corey stated that the group would end for the time being due to the fact that "It just wouldnt be the same without Riley and 'Maal". Malik went off to college at Blue Mountain State. During his sophomore year, he was on the BET show 106 & Park for Freestyle Friday. He won two weeks in a row then was defeated by Playa D, who won the next week's battle, then lost. He left college to pursue his musical intrests after 2 years. During 2009, Malik produced songs for artist's during the "Jerkin" craze. He mostly produced songs for YB, also known as Wesley Wells. Two of the main songs produced were "Aim Me" and "Model". 2010-present: The Show goes on In early 2010, Malik started producing music for Bullet, Renegade, and kept producing music for Corey Hall and YB. In May of the same year, Renegade, Corey Hall, and Malik aka Freshh Kidd released the song Wonder Why featuring Mikey P. Malik produced the song (Renegade-1st verse, Malik-2nd verse, Corey Hall-3rd verse, Mikey P-Hook). In April 2010, Malik produced the song Teach Me How To Dougie featuring a group of college Freshmen. Many thought this was the revival of Freshman Gang, version two. In October, Corey Hall released a song on his website called The Show Goes On, produced by Malik Manning aka Freshh Kidd. It was a tribute to the former members of the Freshman Gang, Riley Williams and Jamaal Wright. Malik is also featured on the track, during the chorus. After this song was released, Corey and Malik were invited to 106 & Park as guest's to talk about the song and their struggles. They also preformed it live for the 106 audience. Corey and Malik hinted that the Freshman Gang may start recording again but it was unclear. In November Freshh Kidd released a song he wrote and produced called Memories. This was also a song dedicated to the death's of Jaamal Wright and Riley Williams. It also talks about the drug problems of Shawn Morris. In Late 2010, Malik produced the song 6' 7" for rapper Butch Jackson, also known as Bullet. Early in 2011 Malik was asked to guest judge on 106 & Park's Freestyle Friday, where his beat to the Bullet song was used in the second round. Malik celebrated his golden birthday on January 22nd, 2011. He was thrown a specular birthday bash in Liberty City by his cousin Corey Hall. There he released a new song written and produced by himself, Bullshittin'. Corey made it clear that Freshh Kidd would come out with an album soon. Malik neither confirmed or denied the remark. Three days later, Malik released a re-mixed version of the song, Splargin'. Personal Life Manning currently resides in San Fierro. He was said to be riding around in a Red Cavalade with golden rims but he later stated that he had sold it to Corey Hall. He is also the cousin of Corey Hall. Malik is known to be a regular spectator at San Andreas Shark football games, Supercross races, and Blue Mountain State basketball games. He has stated many times that he loves skateboarding and dirt bike racing. His favorite racers are Trey Harris and Devin Smith. His favorite football teams are the Port Carverton Jets and "whichever team Jordan is on" which currently is the San Andreas Sharks. ((Out of character)) OOC information can be found on the original page, at http://forum.ls-rp.com/viewtopic.php?p=1862437#p1862437 . See Also *Culture in Los Santos Category:People